Drawn Into the Flame
by dezci
Summary: How did a human girl wind up on Frieza's ship as a prisoner, taken captive by the prince of all Saiyans? This was the reality for Hazzel, a rambunctious, free-spirited intern that works for Capsule Corp. Is there a way out of this nightmare, or is this the end for her?


Hazzel fought hard to think back about what she had been doing prior to waking up in a cold cell. She had been tinkering away in one of the many laboratories in the underground belly of the main building of Capsule Corp. It was one of the proudest moments of her life when she had accepted the offer for an internship with the company, she knew it would open so many doors, but she hadn't been counting on something like this. Hazzel had heard the rumors of Dr. Brief and his daughter Bulma consorting with beings from space, but she had never believed them, but now it was all starting to make sense. While she had been working diligently on a completing the dragon ball locator, two aliens entered the lab she was working in, but she hadn't focused on a single word they spoke because of the distraction of their appearances. One was tall and pale green, with long flowing darker green hair and soft, feminine features and the other was large, round and pink with a spiky head. The duo had only taken a few short seconds to indulge in pleasant greetings before knocking her unconscious, the only words she caught before completely blacking out were 'dragon ball.'

Now here she was, finally coming to, behind bars. The cell was cramped and tiny, the walls were a shiny metallic pink and the bars that kept her in were made of straight glowing beams, pure energy that would no doubt slice her to pieces if she tried to pass through them. Footsteps approaching down the hall were enough to make her heart start to pound rapidly. She pressed her hands to the cold tile floor beneath her and push herself up, before she slid into a corner, cowering with her knees tucked tightly up to her chest. Hazzel couldn't help tremble in fear, wondering if the footsteps that drew closer with each passing second were headed to her cell. What monster could Hazzel be getting ready to meet? Any sort of alien that would kidnap someone and then have them held in captivity like this couldn't be a kind or friendly person, could they? Completely certain of her doom, Hazzel shut her eyes and held them closed tightly, cringing with each footstep that grew closer, wishing she could shrink down to nothing to escape the confrontation.

Suddenly the footsteps became so loud she was sure the threat had to be right in front of her and only when her surroundings became deafeningly silent she knew it to be definite. Silenced lingered for what felt like an agonizingly long minute, long enough for Hazzel to want nothing more than for the suspense to come to a draw. Only a few seconds before Hazzel would have begun to contemplate taking a peek, a man clearing his throat could be heard. Hazzel opened one eye, having her first glance at the Saiyan prince. With both eyes open, she could feel herself to become flustered, not expecting a man as handsome to have been the stranger. Despite his short stature, the man standing on the opposite side of the bars, seemed to be standing tall and proud, his dark eyes piercing down into her very being, making it impossible to try and speak. The man wore a blue skin-tight suit with plates of yellow ridged armor covering his torso and shoulders and his black hair defied gravity, in curvy, sharp spikes around his head. Hazzel couldn't help wonder just how much hair gel this guy must go through.

"Well are you just going to cower in a corner?" His voice bellowed around her, before laughing in her direction, his sharp nose crinkling up at his own humor. "Get over here worm." The laugh immediately falling off his face, being replaced by pure annoyance, though the smirk still remained. Being smitten by the prince's appearance wasn't enough to stop his demands from striking fear into her heart. He wanted _her_ to come _closer_? Focusing a bit more on the situation, her gaze shifted upwards, staring into the man's dark, piercing eyes. "Now! Or are you deaf?" The loud boom of his voice enough to make Hazzel jump, she tried to swallow the bulk of her fear as she brought herself an inch closer to the cage bars. Crawling towards him on her knees, Hazzel could feel his eyes watching her every movement.

"Good." He smirked, raising his hand to press a button that was out of her view. Instantly the energy bars confining her to this room vanished, disappearing back into the floor. "I am to bring you to the throne room of Lord Frieza. He would like to have a word with you." The snicker appeared once more and Hazzel felt a pit open in her stomach. Who was this Lord Frieza and why did this whole situation come across as so funny to this stranger? "I will give you a little bit of advice though, to survive your little conversation with our lord-" The stranger reached out and roughly grabbed Hazzel by her shoulder, forcing her out of the cell and then shoved her back in the direction he had come in from. "Be polite and address him only as Lord Frieza, if you value your pathetic little life."

The hallway they entered was bright white and shiny, with small circular windows that lined the wall to their left, one right after the other, all about five feet apart. Hazzel cranked her to the left eagerly, hoping to see Earth outside of the windows, but she was met with a bad taste in her mouth when all she could see was pitch darkness as far as the eye could see, the only exception being small white lights out in the distance. Where they in space? "Head forward." Frieza's lapdog barked, rushing her with a swift, hard slap to the back. Hazzel stumbled, tripping over her own feet, a clumsy act that made the stranger scoff and shakes his head. "Through those double doors." He directed her, grabbing her by the back of her shirt and forcing her to move a bit quicker. He seemed to be in such a rush like he had much better things to be attending to.

The pair walked down the center of the room, atop a purple carpet that led up to Frieza's seat. The throne was bright red, matching the walls of the room, but it had accents of golden claws on the end of the chair's arms. The _man_ that sat in it seemed to be some kind of reptilian creature, with a pink slender tail and two black elongated horns atop his head. Once Hazzel stood in front of Lord Frieza, she could feel Vegeta instantly bow next to her. She glanced over at him, confused to see him bowing before this creature. _Guess he's called Lord for a reason then..._Hazzel pondered before she slightly curtsied for the monster.

"Well, well, well. Finally, the girl who made the dragon ball locator." Lord Frieza smiled, crossing his arms over his chest and sharpening his gaze in her direction. "To think this little device has gotten you in so much trouble." His grin grew larger as he held out his clawed hand, the unfinished locator held tightly in his hand. "I'm just glad we were able to get to you before you finished this little device and turned it in!" Laughter filled the room, coming from both this stranger and Frieza.

"Vegeta, take this girl and her little toy to our lab and make sure she finishes it. I want it immediately, the exact second she finishes it, do you understand me!?" Frieza shouted as he tossed the locator into Vegeta's hands. "Do not keep me waiting! Out!" Frieza screamed, his eyebrows knitting together as he did.

Hazzel looked back up at the Saiyan prince, watching the scowl form on his face as he caught her 'little toy.' She didn't know if the scowl was from being forced to babysit her, or because he didn't like being the one to take commands. "Isn't there someone else more suited for this task available?" Vegeta's outburst was brash, anger beginning to become obvious across his face.

Frieza shut his eyes and just crossed his arms, "You cheeky little brat. Disrespectful." It was silent in the throne room for only a second, Vegeta's hands bawling up into fists as he glared up at his commander. Frieza's eyes shot open the moment his mouth opened wide, screaming again about how Vegeta better get that locator completed and quickly. Cursing under his breath, he turned back towards the girl and grabbed her by her shoulder, jerking her out of the throne room.

Hazzel couldn't help but be worried, feeling her stomach twist itself up in knots. What did this Lord Frieza want with the dragon ball locator? What wish could he want to make? Hazzel knew it couldn't be anything good, and she couldn't help but fear what would become of her once her services were no longer needed.


End file.
